


Bad Habits

by plaidsleep



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, nightmares and how to deal with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidsleep/pseuds/plaidsleep
Summary: There's no refusing him. Konoha is like a child. Innocent, naive, soft-spoken and curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuri/gifts).



They say it takes six weeks to fall into a habit.

This one develops in fewer.

At least, he guesses it does.

He didn't mark down the date, didn't circle any number in red on the calendar, but Shintaro knows, based on intuition alone, he hasn't known Konoha for a full six weeks yet. The month has barely ended, the next barely begun. Even so, it's been long enough that he knows, upon realizing, that this isn't one of those "it happens once in a while" sort of _things_. This borders on the routine. This _is_ the routine.

He isn't sure how long it's gone on, exactly. Three — four weeks? As said, he never kept track of when it started (or much less _how_ ). By the time he realizes the tradition — that he and Konoha have fallen into this pattern — he already has Konoha in his lap again, and it's too late to try and pretend he doesn't notice, that he doesn't _really_ do what he obviously does every time Konoha knocks on his door with snowy head hung and quietly mumbles something he can barely decipher in that feather-light voice, save for two connected words tacked on at the very end: "bad dream."

There's no refusing him. Konoha is like a child. He **is** a child. Innocent, naive, soft-spoken and curious. A kid in an adult's frame. And that excuse takes the bulk of the blame.

He should be over having nightmares, though. At his age — . . . but then, Shintaro, he's not one to talk about maturity and fighting off bad dreams, is he?

The bitter hypocrisy leaves him scowling, and thankfully Konoha has his face buried in the crook of his neck, away from bad thoughts, bad dreams, and bad expressions, lest he glimpse this one and blame himself for its arrival.

It's routine. It's habit. And he's fallen right into it.


End file.
